Tournament Kamen Rider: The Kiyome accident
by wizard2555555
Summary: AU. Taki Akachi and his friends, Shohei and Yuri, goes to USA to stop an old enemey, together with Nero Samson and his friends. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Final chapter is up. R&R, I love reviews.
1. Chapter 1

****

Tournament Kamen Rider: The Kiyome accident.

Kamen Rider is owned by Toei, and Tournament Kamen Rider is owned by DJDiddyDog Kiva form. Kamen Rider Zetsu-O, KRA 2 + 3, Kamen Rider Iruka, Kamen Rider Inochi, Kamen Rider Triforce, their users and the Kiyome, are owned by me, so ask me if you wanna use them for anything else but 'Tournament Kamen Rider' fictions.

**Years after the tournament:**

The stadium was roaring with cheers from the crowd, in the centre of the arena, Taki Akachi was standing face to face with Nero Samson. It was the final round of 'Tournament Kamen Rider' and the time had come to decide who was the strongest rider in the world.

"Even though it is my mission to help you win the tournament, it doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, Nero." Taki said as he summoned the Zetsu-O belt, and clipped onto he waist.

"Yeah, well neither I." Nero said back and summoned the Den-O belt and clipped it on his waist.

"Well then, let's find out who is the best rider in the world." Taki held up his rider pass, and readied himself for the coming fight.

Nero did the same. Taki pressed the button on the Zetsu-O belt, and Nero the red button on the Den-O belt. As one, they yelled "Henshin." And swiped their passes over the belts.

_Scythe form._

_Sword form._

A silver suit and a helmet attached to Taki's body, followed shortly after by purple armor, a helmet visor, made up of 2 silver and red mantises.

A black suit and a helmet attached to Nero's body, followed shortly after by his red sword form armor and helmet visor.

The 2 riders started to construct their weapons, Nero constructed the dengasher into its sword mode, and Taki constructed his zetsugasher into its scythe mode.

"Are you ready?" Taki asked Nero, as he took a fighting stance.

"Are you?" Nero asked. The 2 riders roared as they ran towards each other with their weapons raised.

Takis eyes fluttered open. He was laying in his bed with the covers mostly on the floor. He took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling mumbling to himself "Man what a dream." He stepped out of the bed, grapped his bathrobe and put it on over the underwear he had slept in. He then went to the kitchen. He got himself some milk from the fridge before he started making breakfast, and soon after he was watching TV, while eating a bowl of instant ramen.

He had just finished his meal, when the phone rang, he picked it up, pressed the receiver button and said "Moshi moshi.".

"Commander Taki Akachi-san, this is the J-MDF research division, you are needed in henshin sphere no. 1 as soon as possible." A quite monotone voice said.

"Okay I'll be there." Taki said and hung up. He stood up and stretched before he went to his bedroom, to get some clothes. As he walked, he said to himself "Damn, I forgot to set my alarm clock, and I forgot about the new recruit, nice going Taki.".

Taki was soon driving on his motorcycle towards the outskirts of Tokyo city, and though he didn't look like it, he was thinking about what had happened since the end of Tournament Kamen Rider, he had lost to Nero Samson after a very intense fight. Because of that, the J-MDF had, because of a bet they had made with other MDF departments, received a large amount of money to conduct new research. Not long after that, Taki was resigned from his unit, and became the commanding officer for the 'MDF Kamen Rider project'. Taki's partner at the tournament, Shohei Tachibana, had joined him as his second in command only a few months after. And together, they stood for the training of those in the MDF who wanted to become riders.

Taki had reached the research facility, he showed his badge to the guard, and was granted access, he drove through as the heavy steel gates opened, and pulled up at the first of 4 spheric buildings at the end of the facility.

Inside the sphere, an arena was suspended from the ceiling, and on a circular platform around the arena, rows and rows of computers had been put up to monitor every single thing going on doing fights on the arena. At the moment, scientists was starting up the programs, and getting ready to monitor the forthcoming fight between Taki and the young woman, who was standing in the middle of the arena.

Taki walked up the stairs to the platform, and was greeted by professor Haru Takenaka, the head scientist of the henshin project, Taki sighed and said to the professor "I'm sorry professor Takenaka-san, I forgot to set my alarm clock last night.".

"It's okay Akachi-san, it seems our newest recruit forgot that also, she arrived about 10 minutes before you did." The professor said before he walked over to a table and retrieved a rider belt and a big cell phone "Now go down and get ready, I don't wanna spend more time on this than necessary." Takenaka said as he handed the belt and phone to Taki.

Taki wrapped the belt around his waist, and put the phone in his pocket, before he walked over to one of the bridges which connected the arena to the observation platform. As he walked, he chuckled to himself, Takenaka never liked to be away from his research for too long. He was halfway out on the bridge, when he turned around and yelled to the professor "By the way Takenaka-san, when we're done here, I need you to help me with the final adjustments of 'Project L'.".

The professor nodded, and started on the final preparations for the battle. Taki made his way to the platform, and looked at his opponent for the day. She was about 1.60 meters high, her hair was bleached, she had dark brown eyes, and she wore glasses "So, are you ready for this, Sakura-chan?" Taki asked.

"As ready, as I'll ever be sir." Sakura said with a very straight face.

Taki smiled to himself, the new recruits always thought they would look more impressive, if they either acted cool, or like they were in the army. He looked up at professor Takenaka and nodded. The professor picked up a microphone from the table in front of him, and started to speak "You probably already know this Sakura-chan, but I'll say it anyway. You're gonna fight commander Akachi for 5 minutes, using only the rider belt we gave you, its rider kick, and your martial arts, if you get knocked out of your rider form, you're out, okay?".

"Okay." Sakura said, this time, a little nervous.

"Right then, get ready, set, GO!" Takenaka yelled. The 2 opponents ran to each side of the arena, getting ready to go all out on each other.

"This is gonna be fun." Taki said as he pulled the cell phone from his pocket, opened it and dialed the sequence 5-7-2-2 ENTER "Henshin." Taki said before he inserted the phone into the slot on the buckle.

"K-R-A 2 ACTIVATE." The belts deep, computerized voice said. A bright light emanated from the belt, and when it faded, Taki was dressed in a dark blue, and dark red armor, which was based on an ant.

At the same time, on the other side of the arena, Sakura was transforming as well. She had grapped what looked like a credit card, with a dolphin motif on it, from a holster on the side of her belt. She then swiped it through the buckle, causing it to announce "IRUKA ACTIVATE." A light came from the blue gem that was embed into the buckle and covered her entire body. When the light faded, Sakura was dressed in a light blue suit, and greenish blue armor covered her upper body, under arms and shins. A helmet with the same colors as her armor, that was shaped like a dolphin, was on her head, and a small, black box was attached to her left wrist.

The 2 riders took fighting stances, and started to circle each other for a few seconds, Sakura then ran towards Taki and tried to land a roundhouse kick to his midsection. The kick connected, but the thick armor, Taki was wearing, took most of the damage.

Taki took hold on Sakuras leg, and started to rotate. After gaining enough speed, he let go of Sakura, making her fly to the opposite end of the arena, where she landed hard on her back.

Sakura quickly looked up to see Taki coming down on her, his right boot surrounded by red and blue energy. She quickly got out of the way, and Takis kick connected mere inches from her, making the entire arena shake. Sakura quickly got up, and landed a kick in Takis face making him roll a few feet away.

However, Taki quickly got up, and started a wild barrage of punches and kicks against Sakura.

After what felt like a very long time, Sakura finally got enough, and activated Iruka rider kick, better known as 'The tsunami breaker', by pulling the lever on the side of her belt. When she saw her chance, she kicked out, and accidentally hit K-R-A 2 phone, causing it to explode, and send Taki across the arena, where he landed with a hard thud on the ground.

Taki gasped loudly for breath, the landing had been very hard, and the armor was only built for jumps, not falls. As he laid there gasping, the armor started to dissolve.

Sakura quickly ran over to Taki, reverting back into her human form as she did, by pushing the blue gem "Sir, are you okay?" She asked him, looking worried.

"Yeah, I've been through worse." Taki said as he sat up, and slowly removed the belt from his waist. He slowly raised to his feet, and extended his hand towards Sakura "Welcome to the henshin division, Yuri Sakura-chan." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you Sir." Yuri said as she took Takis hand and shaked it.

Taki then told Yuri to go get the things from her locker, and get ready to be transferred to her new quarters. They then parted, and Taki went back up to the platform, where he put the belt and the destroyed phone on a table, he then went over to professor Takenaka and asked "How did she do, professor?".

"Well, according to our computers…" Takenaka said and pointed to a computer screen "She's a very smart fighter, not always one step ahead of her opponents, but quick to find a way out of trouble. I think we should give her something like Triforces belt. It will give her a chance to really use her quick thinking, figuring out which weapon to use on which monster.".

"Okay, now let's go have a look at project L." Taki said. Takenaka nodded, and headed out of the sphere. A few minute after, they were standing in a basement, looking at transparent glass cylinders, each holding a piece of white and golden armor.

Taki was looking at a computer screen with a 3-D model of the completed armor "I think Inochis ace needs some reinforcement, I don't want it to be destroyed during a fight, other than that, I think it's complete." He said and turned to the professor.

Just then, a phone, that was attached to one of the walls, started to ring, Takenaka went over and picked up the receiver, after a few seconds of listening, he turned his head towards Taki and said "It's for you, Akachi-san.".

Taki went over and took the receiver from the professor and said "Moshi moshi, this is commander Taki Akachi.".

"Commander, Director-sama request your presence immediately." A voice said at the other end of the receiver.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Taki said and hung up, he turned to Takenaka and said " Get the ace reinforced immediately, I'll be back as soon as I can.".

"Yes sir." Takenaka said and bowed. Taki quickly took off to get his bike and get to headquarters.

**Authors note:**

**Well this was the first chapter of my AU fiction of DJDiddyDog Kiva forms fan fiction 'Tournament Kamen Rider', hope you liked it. If you want any of your riders to appear in later chapters leave the riders name in my reviews. Or if you have a new rider in mind, leave a few lines in the reviews about the rider. But be quick about it, I won't accept any more requests, once the second chapter is up. **

**Keep to your path of winning, I'm outta here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiyome, the new enemy:**

_Hi everybody, who has been reading this second chapter of my story, I have realized that I missed a few lines in the middle of the story, and at the end, so I have now rewritten this chapter. Please read and review, and tell me if you think this version is better than the first one._

Taki opened the doors to the directors office, it had to be something very important for the director call him to his office. He stood in front of the elderly man, who was sitting at his big desk, and said "You wished to see me Director-sama.".

"Yes Akachi-san, the US-MDF are in need of our help, have a look at this." Director said as he opened a secret panel in the desk and pressed a few buttons. The room was darkened, and a television screen popped out of the wall

"This footage was taken by an MDF satellite yesterday, as it was flying over USA." Director said as he pressed another button and footage of a city was brought up on the screen. At first it all looked normal, but suddenly a building exploded, and shortly after that, another building got the same treatment.

"Where in America is this city?" Taki asked.

"Well, what you're looking at, is Skydome city." Director answered.

As by reflex, Taki let 2 fingers run down the scar, that went from the top of his forehead, over the left eyelid, to his chin. As he reached the bottom, he said "The golden thorn.".

Director nodded, and turned his attention to the screen and said "Yes, but we discovered something even more disturbing, after the dust had settled, and we zoomed in on the area of the explosion.".

The footage on the screen was fast forwarded, until the satellite started zooming in on the city, and slowly, but surely, people were coming into focus, except they didn't look like humans, they were dressed in tight, black suits, and had long ears, all black eyes, dark, claw like fingernails, and a red triangle with some of its left side cut off, and 3 lines through the lower line. But what chocked Taki the most was the 2 people, standing amongst them, 2 people he never thought he would ever see together "The Architect, And dark Kiva, but thought he had turned over a new leaf." Taki said and could only stare at the man in the red and black armor.

"Yes, it is frustrating, but on to your mission." Director said as he a pair of buttons on the desk panel, and the room was once again lit, Director turned towards Taki and said "Since you've had encounters with these 2 before, we want you and 2 other riders to go to USA and stop this disaster. Are you in.".

Taki resolutely stood up and said "I am Director-sama, who will I be taking with me?" Taki asked.

"I think you should take Shohei Tachibana with you, since he also has some experience in this matter. And bring Yuri Sakura with you, it will be a good training for her, and a good chance for her to get to know what the job is about." The Director said.

Taki simply nodded, he then bowed to the Director and went out of the doors. Half an hour later, the 3 riders was standing in the equipment depot, filling out forms for their rider belts and equipment "It's just so hard to believe that Chazz would turn evil again." Shohei said as he filled out the last part of the form, and gave it to the man at the counter.

"Yeah well, we're not even sure, if he's switched sides on his own, it could be the Architect who's controlling him." Taki said as he also gave his equipment form to the man at the counter.

The man looked over the list, then looked back at Taki and asked "Are you sure, you need all of this, Sir.".

"Yes I am." Taki said. Soon after, the riders was leaving the depot, each carrying a large metal suitcase.

Soon after, the 3 riders was standing in front for a large bullet train, called the Zetsuliner. The train was purple with ruby red front windows, but it didn't seem to be able to go very far, because the rails that the train was supposed to run on, ended a few meters in front of it.

An idea suddenly struck Taki "Say, can you guys pick me up in about an hour at the research center?" Taki asked Shohei and Yuri.

"Sure, but why?" Shohei asked back.

"I'm gonna get something, sort of an ace in the sleeve." Taki said and gave his suitcase to Shohei, before he ran out of the hangar.

Shohei just shaked his head and said to Yuri "Come on Sakura-chan, let's get this show on the road." They went inside the train, and soon after, the train took off, new trails popping up in front of the train as it moved. When the train exited the hangar, a portal, made out of light, appeared in front of it.

The liner drove straight through the portal, and appeared an hour later in front of the J-MDF research center, where Taki was standing with a smaller version of the metal suitcases, that they had received at the headquarters. The doors of the liner opened and Taki got in. the doors closed and the liner took off again, after passing through the portal, it was driving through a desert with a multicolored sky, the desert known as the sands of time.

Taki entered the main carriage, where he put the small suitcase by the larger ones, he then walked over to Shohei and Yuri, who was sitting at a round table, at the windows "Well, Sakura-chan, how do you like your first trip on the Zetsuliner?" Taki asked as he sat down between them.

"It's very nice sir." Yuri said and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, please call me Akachi.".

"I'm sorry Akachi-san." Yuri said as her cheeks turned red.

"It's okay kiddo, I just hate titles, that's all." Taki said and gave Yuri a friendly slap on the shoulder, they both started laughing.

Soon after though, they went silent again and just looked at nothing in particular. Yuri was the first to break the silence by saying "Um, Akachi-san, Tachibana-san." Taki and Shohei looked at, and she continued by asking "Where do you know this Chazz guy from?".

Taki and Shohei looked at each other, after a few seconds, they nodded, and Taki said "Well, as you probably know, we were in the Tournament Kamen Rider a few years ago…" Yuri nodded, indicating she knew what Taki was talking about, Taki continued "During that tournament, we fought, together with other riders, against a man called the Architect. We won against him, but we didn't know that he, and his thugs, had something worse in store for us, a clone of one of our fellow riders. At some point, during the tournament, me and Tachibana-kun ran into him. We did all we could to defeat him, but he was much stronger than us.".

Shohei then took over, telling the story "But luckily for us, 2 of our rider friends, Nero Samson, and Chad Leiter, came to our aid, and finally we defeated him, even though we did not kill him, and he got away, he came back after a few days, saying he wanted to be one of the good guys, and he actually kept his word." Shohei said, ending the story.

"How do you know that?" Yuri asked curiously.

"We give them a call every once in a while, making sure everything is alright." Taki answered. They then started small talking for the duration of the trip.

After a few hours, the Zetsuliner left the sands of time, and came to a hold at the outskirts of Skydome city. The 3 riders stepped out of the train, with their equipment, they also retrieved 3 motorcycles from one of the carriages, the first was blue and white, and had 2 purple scythe blades as head lights, the second looked like a red mechanized grasshopper, and the last was golden had 3 intertwined circles as head lights. Taki, Shohei and Yuri mounted their bikes and drove into the city.

They hadn't gone very far into the city, before they ran into some of the weird beings, Taki had seen earlier at the Director. They quickly turned of their bikes, and hid behind some rubble "Okay, Sakura-chan, it's time to put your skills to the test." Shohei said, they got their belts from the suitcases that was strapped their bikes.

Taki had taken his Zetsu-O belt, which had been modified with a lever, other than that, it looked as it had always done.

Shohei had a belt that looked like the one Taki had used against Yuri.

Yuris belt had 3 intertwined circles like those on her bike, but with a golden, round stone in the middle, and placed in small slots on both sides of the belt, was, on her left side, what looked like whistles, made out of puzzle pieces, one red, one green, and one golden. And her right side, was 3 blocks of stone, each with a different symbol on them, one with a heart, one with the sign of eternity, and one with a simple circle on it.

"Well, this is it, you guys ready?" Taki asked. When Shohei and Yuri nodded, Taki held up his belt and said "Let's do this.".

The three riders put on their belts, Taki took out his riderpass. Shohei took the large cell phone on his belt and dialed the sequence 5-7-2-3 before pressing ENTER. Yuri picked the red whistle and put it in her mouth.

"Henshin." Taki, Shohei and Yuri said, before they transformed. Taki passed the riderpass over the SetTouch. Shohei inserted the phone into the belt, and Yuri gave the whistle a blow, which sounded like a trumpet.

"SCYTHE FORM." Takis belt announced.

"K-R-A 3 ACTIVATED." Shoheis belt announced.

Bright lights surrounded the 3 riders, indicating that their transformation had begun.

3 of the weird beings, saw the bright lights from the transformations, and one of the said, with a hoarse voice "Intruders, Kiyome, attack!" The last word was yelled, and the 3 Kiyome ran towards the pile of rubble. When they were almost there, they were surprised, when 3 shaded figures jumped over the rubble, and kicking them back, the Kiyome looked up to see Taki, Shohei and Yuri in their rider forms, Zetsu-o, KRA 3, and Triforce

"Let's give hell 'em guys." Taki said.

**Authors note:**

**And that was the end of chapter 2, and with that, ends the chance to get your character in the story. I didn't write the looks for Taki, Shohei and Yuris rider forms in the fiction, since I think it will take up to much room in the story. Instead, I'm going to write them here in the notes.**

**Taki: Takis armor looks mostly the same, but big, purple colored, bracelets, has been attached to his wrists, and his boots has been armored, but other than that, he looks like himself.**

**Shohei: The armor looks like the one Taki used against Yuri, but it's equipped with a blaster, that looks like the one Travis is using, and 2 smaller ones, that can fold out and become swords, this armor also has the ability to use 'clock up' like Kabuto.**

**Yuri (Form 1): In this form, Yuri is wearing a bright, red suit. Her upper body is covered dark red armor with black flame design on it. 2 blades, with similar color and flame design as her armor, are attached to her wrists, these blades can be turned, an used as small shields. Her helmet is dark red, and has orange, bug like eyes, 2 antennae, which looks like ears, is mounted on each side of the helmet. This form makes Yuri faster, but more vulnerable to attacks.**

**Well, that was all folks, so till next time, keep to your path of winning, I'm outta here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding old friends:**

The 3 Kiyome quickly got of the ground, and attacked the 3 riders. Yuri used her amplified speed, to confuse the Kiyome who was attacking her. Taki started to assemble the ZetsuGasher into its scythe form, hitting the creature as he did so. Shohei on the other hand, went for the good old fashioned way of fighting, namely with help from his martial arts.

It didn't take long for the 3 riders to realize, that the Kiyome would be a bigger handful than they thought. They could take a lot more damage than any of the normal enemies, the 3 riders were used to.

After a few minutes of fighting, the riders were growing tired of trying to dispose of the 3 creatures with their normal means of combat.

Shohei gave all he had, and sent the Kiyome flying with a roundhouse kick. He then opened the phone, which had its numeric keyboard replaced with 3 buttons, one with a clock on it, one that said 'Release', and one with a boot on it. He quickly pressed the button with the clock on it, making his belt announce "_CLOCK UP_", and suddenly, everything around him started to move in slow-motion. He pulled his blaster from its holster on the back of his belt, he twisted the handle into a 45° angle, making the blaster fold out. He aimed the blaster at the Kiyome, who was running towards him, very carefully, he pulled the trigger several times, releasing a volley of lasers against the Kiyome. After all the shots had hit its target, the belt announced "_CLOCK OVER_", and everything went at its normal speed again. The Kiyome hit the ground and exploded, and Shohei grinned underneath his helmet.

At the same time, Taki had pulled out his rider pass. He quickly swiped it over the SetTouch, making the belt announce "_FULL CHARGE_", he then, in one swift movement, cut into the Kiyomes chest, stunning the creature, and making purple colored electricity travel over its body. He then threw the scythe to the side, and pulled a small handle on the left bracelet, revealing a secret compartment, with 2 cards in holders, one with the Zetsu-O insignia on it, the other with the Den-O insignia. He picked the card with the Zetsu-O insignia, and pulled the handle on the buckle, making it pop open like a tape recorder. He then inserted the card, and closed the buckle again, making it announce "_ZETSU-O, BATTLE KICK_", making purple energy travel down to Takis armored boots. He jumped into the air, and struck the Kiyome, with a scissor kick. The Kiyome gave of a small screech, before it exploded, behind Taki.

Yuri, had taken the stone with the heart on, from her belt, but she didn't get to do anything with it, because the Kiyome quickly turned ran away, like it was afraid of her. Irritated, she put the stone back in her belt, and went over to her partners "What the hell was that all about?" She asked "It just ran away from me.".

"And I think I know why." Shohei said, and looked in the direction of the Kiyome.

"And?" Yuri asked impatiently.

"It's going for help." Shohei said and looked at Taki.

Taki nodded and said "Let's get back to the Zetsuliner."

The 3 riders quickly mounted their bikes, and stated driving back, out of the city. Luckily for them, the Zetsuliner had not been discovered by the Kiyome, so they quickly got the bikes back inside their carriage, and then went inside the front carriage. As the train took of, the 3 riders looked out of the windows to see a small army of Kiyome coming out of the city, and started to fire bolts of red lightning at the train, before it disappeared into the sands of time once again.

"Whew, that was a close one" Taki said as he unclipped the Zetsu-O belt, and reverted back to his human form.

Yuri and Shohei also reverted back to their human forms, Shohei, by removing the phone from the belt, and pressing the cancel button, and Yuri, by moving her hand over the golden stone. But right after doing so, Yuris belt, was seemingly absorbed into her body "Whoa, I know you guys said that this belt would stick to me for ever, but I didn't think this would happen." Yuri said, as she carefully touched around the area, where the belt had been.

"Yeah well, you never asked us." Shohei said, as he also unclipped his belt, and sat down by one of the tables.

Yuri looked between her 2 partners, Taki standing at one of the windows, looking the desert outside the train, and Shohei, not looking at anything in particular, and finally asked "So, what are we gonna do now, we can't take on that many monsters on our own?".

Taki turned his head towards Yuri and said "I think we'll go see some old friends, right Tachibana-san" As he talked, he looked over to Shohei.

Shohei looked back at Taki, and when he saw the look on his face, he knew exactly which old friends he was talking about, he smiled and said "Yeah, we're going to see some old friends, just sit down Sakura-chan, we are going to complete this mission." Yuri didn't under stand much of what her 2 partners was talking about, so she just sat down and started small talking with Shohei.

Nero Samson was sitting at his desk, surfing the net, when his phone started ringing. He picked up the receiver, pressed the receiver button, and put it to his ear and said "Hallo, this is Nero Samson.".

"Hello Nero." A familiar voice said at the other end.

"Taki, it's good to hear from you again, how are you?" Nero asked.

"I'm good, say Nero, can we come by, we have something we want to talk to you about?" Taki asked.

"Sure, when can you be here, tomorrow, next week?" Nero asked excited.

"Look out your window." Taki said. Nero thought his friend from the tournament was pulling his leg, but he went over to the window anyway. When he pulled the curtains away from the window, and looked down, he saw Taki leaning against a purple bullet train. Taki looked up at Nero before he asked "Well, can we come up?".

A few minutes later, Nero, Taki, Shohei and Yuri was sitting in the kitchen of Neros apartment, talking about what had happened in Skydome city "So, the architect is back, and he has Chazz back on his side?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, that seems to be the case." Taki said as he took a sip of coffee from his mug "Though we're not sure about the part with Chazz, it could be somebody else who's wearing the armor. But anyways, we need your help, in fact any help would be nice.".

Nero took a sip from his mug before he said "Alright, I'll call those I know has a belt form the tournament, and I'll call sensei, and ask if he can find someone with a belt also." Nero got up from his chair, and went to his bedroom to make the calls.

Nero soon came back and said "Well, Sensei said that he, Travis and anyone they could find, would come as quickly as they could and meet us in Skydome. As for the ones here in the city, they said they would be here as soon as they could.".

"Great." Shohei and Taki said in unison.

About an hour later, there was a knocking on the door, Nero went to the door, and opened to reveal Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter, Kivat the third, Taryse Evans, Jessie Elias and his brother Anakin Elias "So what's up?" Jessie asked, as they walked inside, and took off their jackets.

"Come into the kitchen, you'll see" Nero answered, and waved them into the kitchen.

When the former riders entered the kitchen, they looked more than surprised to see their former tournament comrades, sitting at the table, drinking coffee "Okay, what's going on here?" Chad asked.

"Sit down, and we'll tell you all about it." Taki said. After retelling the story to the others, Taki said "So, that's why we need your help."

"Okay, we're in." Jessie said, Anakin nodding his agreement.

"Well, if they are, then so are we." Chad said, Taryse and Kivat also nodding their agreement.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's go." Taki said and got up from his chair, the rest of the gang following, they entered the Zetsuliner, and soon after they left for Skydome city once again. Taki looked out of the windows, down on Saagen town, thinking about what would happen once they got there.

They landed the Zetsuliner on the roof of one of the skyscrapers in the outskirts of Skydome city. They got down to ground level without running into any Kiyome, but on the other hand, they didn't meet anyone else in the building "Okay, now remember this is no game at all, these things can rip you apart, if they want to, if you want to go back home, then do it now." When nobody said anything, he put on his belt and said "Let's do this." The others summoned their belts, and got ready to Transform.

"Henshin!" They all yelled.

"SCYTHE FORM."

"MOMO, URA, KIN, RYU, CLIMAX FORM."

"K.R.A 3, ACTIVATE."

"BITE."

"KAMEN RIDE, DECADE."

The group of kamen riders, got on their bikes, and rode further into the city to try and save the world.

**Authors note:**

**Well, I finally got this chapter up, I'm very sorry, but I've had a bad case of writers block.**

**To DJDiddyDog and Zeltrax, I hope I got close enough to your characters personalities.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets revealed:**

The riders hadn't gone very far into the city, before they met a group of Kiyome, which they actually rather quickly disposed of, since they were only 4, and they knew that they were easily defeated by their hissatsu attacks. As they got further and further into the city, they met bigger groups of the creatures, and when they finally got to their destination, the center of the city, they were very tired, so they quickly hid behind a pile of rubble, trying to catch their breath.

After a few minutes, Taki got a pair of binoculars from his bike, and started to look over the pile, to see if he could find anything interesting. He suddenly saw something very interesting, it was a pair of steel doors, almost hidden by rubble, but it didn't look the rubble had fallen on top of the structure, it looked as if it had been put there by someone.

He slid down to the others and said "I just saw a pair of steel doors in front of us, and I think we'll find answers behind them.".

The riders started to sneak over to the doors, but just as they had reached them, a loud scream came, and they turned around to see Dark Kiva, together with a small army of Kiyome, Taki looked over his shoulder, and said "Jessie, Anakin, try and get the doors open, we'll stall them as long as possible." The 2 riders nodded, and went to try and open the door, while the others ran towards the army and started fighting.

Jessie pulled out the wolf king saber, put the hilt of the sword, to his King stone and yelled "Shadow King Henshin RX!" and his armor changed into a gold and red version of kamen rider Blades kingform. Just then, some of the Kiyome started to enter the slope, Jessie and Anakin looked at each other, before nodding, and getting to work, Jessie counterattacking the Kiyome that came too close to them, while Anakin tried to crack the password on the doors.

Meanwhile the other riders had a tough time handling the Kiyome. Chad had been forced to call upon Tatsulot and become his emperor form, and was now slashing away at the Kiyome with the Zanvat sword.

Yuri had also been forced to take a new form, she had picked the green whistle, pulled off her mouth protector, before blowing it. It sounded like some sort of mechanical bird, and once again, a bright light covered her body, and when it faded, she was covered in neon green armor, with a line/square pattern on it. The blades on her wrists, had been replaced with 2 disk like weapons, which she used to block and slice at the Kiyome with.

Nero had reached dark Kiva and was now in a fist fight with him. He grabbed dark Kivas hands, and held them, while he looked down on Kivat bat the second and asked "Kivat, what's going on here, why is your master evil again?".

Kivat the 2nd looked up as much as he could, which wasn't much, because he was restrained to the belt with some sort metal straps, and said "I don't know, we were knocked out by some sort of gas, and when I woke up, someone had activated my 'bite' function, and strapped me to the belt.".

"So you don't know if this is Chazz or not?" Nero asked as parried a knee kick from dark Kiva, with his own leg.

"No I don't." Kivat replied.

Nero suddenly heard a scream from behind him, he turned slightly to see Yuri almost covered in Kiyome. He took a quick decision and kicked dark Kiva away from him, and ran to Chad and quickly said "Get Kivat off dark Kiva, I've got to save Yuri, before she's killed.".

"Okay." Chad, said as he finished off the Kiyome he had been fighting.

Nero ran over to Yuri. He pulled out his rider pass and said "Let's crank this up to a climax." He then pressed the button on the Climax K-Taros, before passing the open pass over the SetTouch, making the belt announce "CHARGE AND UP." The gun form mask opened like a mouth, and fired missiles at the Kiyome.

The missiles hit most of their targets, but some of the Kiyome managed to get away from the missiles before they could hit them. Nero rushed over to Yuri and asked "Are you okay Sakura-chan.".

"Yeah, but I'm pissed." Yuri said, as she stood back up, she pulled the stone with the circle from her belt, and passed it over the golden stone on the belt. The stone started glowing with a bright, white light "Destiny Sword." Yuri said, and the stone started to transform. When the light faded, she was standing with a blue, light pulsating sword, with a golden gem embed into the blocker. She held the swords golden stone over the golden stone in her belt, and it started to shine with blue light "Destiny Strike!" Yuri yelled, and blue energy swords started to separate from the sword it self. She pointed the sword forward and the energy swords homed in on the escaping Kiyome, destroying them.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Nero said as he raised his Dengasher, and got ready for the next wave of attacks.

"Okay, I will." Yuri said as she stood back to back with Nero, and started counter attacking the on coming Kiyome.

In the mean time, Chad had begun his fight with dark Kiva, which was surprisingly simple, because dark Kiva didn't use any special attacks on him, but it was still a challenge to try and get Kivat of dark Kiva, since he still was fast and strong. Chad looked down at his own Kivat and said " Okay let's try something new Kivat." as he said so, he pulled the Garuru Fuestle from his belt.

"Okay, master." Kivat said, and let Chad put the Fuestle in his mouth. Kivat then played it and announced "GARURU SABER." and only a few seconds later, Chad was standing with the saber in his left hand. He then jumped back, to get away one of dark Kivas kicks.

He made Kivat bite the blade of the saber, while pulling the horn on Tatsulot, and activating the 'Wake-up Fever' attack. The sky went dark, Chad put the saber in his 'mouth', and jumped into the air. While in the air, he sharpened the Zanvat sword, before coming down, and slicing through dark Kiva with both swords, and at the same time, he used the 'Wake-up Fever' attack to cut the bonds on Kivat the 2nd, who managed to fly away, and for a split second, a Kiyome could be seen, before it finally exploded, .

Anakin finally cracked the password on the doors, and they slid open with a hiss, he turned to his brother "Jessie, get the others, I'll keep the doors guarded!" Anakin yelled, before pulling out the Ride Booker, and converting it to gun mode.

Jessie nodded, and hurried out on the battlefield, and yelled to Shohei "Shohei, we got the door open, get the others, I'm gonna go back, and keep those things away!".

Shohei nodded, and ran off to get the others, and soon after, they were running as fast as they could towards the doors, beating down Kiyome as they did. As they reached the doors, the ground suddenly became blazing with flames. They knew it couldn't be good, and they quickly jumped to the side, before the ground exploded in an inferno.

Taki was the first to look the way, the attack had come from, and saw the Architect, he quickly turned his head and yelled "Get through the doors, Gaia is here!" The riders quickly got up and ran the last few meters, inside the underground structure.

Unfortunately, Taryse tripped over some debris just outside the doors, Taki saw this, and he also saw that the Architect was getting ready for another attack. He quickly turned back, and stood in front of Taryse, just as the attack hit.

They were both thrown through the doors, but luckily, Anakin stabbed the Ride Booker sword through the control panel, sealing of the structure. The other riders went over, and started taking care of their comrades, they moved Taryse over to one side of the corridor, and Taki to the other. The right side of his helmet was cracked open, and blood was dripping from the wound that went all the way down his face "I really hate that guy." Taki said, as the sparks, that was coming from the SetTouch on his belt, became more violent, and the Zetsu-O armor disappeared.

Taki looked down at the belt for a moment, before he pulled the lever to open the buckle, and waited for a few moments, until an electronic voice started saying "PLEASE INSERT CARD, PLEASE INSERT CARD.".

Taki closed the buckle and said "Well, a least he didn't destroy the card chamber.".

"Well, I guess that's good, but what're we gonna do now, the Architect is out there, and there probably isn't backdoor here?" Taryse asked.

"Well, I think we should look further down this corridor, those creatures were obviously guarding this place, and we might as find out what that is." Nero said.

The other riders agreed with him, and after getting a little rest, they started walking down the corridor. They hadn't gone far, before they reached what looked like a laboratory "What do you think this is?" Anakin asked, and pointed at a machine, that looked like it was part organic, and part machine.

"Can't say, but maybe a little look at the computer will reveal something." Shohei said, as he and Taki started looking through the files on the computers, that was hooked up to the machine.

"I think I'm gonna look around a little." Chad said, and started walking further into the lab, but it wasn't long before he came back, with a surprised/shocked expression on his face and said "Guess who I just found.".

Everyone, except for Shohei and Taki, went with Chad around the back of the machine, where they saw a cage that was bolted to the floor, and in the cage, a person was sitting, a person they had been looking for, namely Chazz. Kivat the 2nd flew over to the seemingly sleeping young man and asked "Master, are you okay?".

Chazz slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the black and red for a few moments, before he realized who it was, and said "Kivat is that you?".

"Yes master, we've come to help you out of here." Kivat said.

"We?" Chazz asked confused, he then looked around, and saw everybody else looking at him "You all came here for me?" He asked happily, and looked at each of his friends.

"Well, it was part of why we came." Chad said.

"But for now, let's get you out of here, BITE." Kivat the 2nd said as he bit down on Chazzes hand, making the dark Kiva belt appear.

"You guys better stand back, henshin." Chazz said, as he hung Kivat the 2nd upside down on the belt, and transformed into dark Kiva. He took one step back, before he kicked the cage door off its hinges "Okay, I'm ready to split some heads." He said as he slammed his fist into his palm, and stepped out of the cage.

"Your 'splitting heads' thing, is gonna have to wait, you see, we're trapped in here for now." Nero said.

They returned to Shohei and Taki, and after quickly exchanging handshakes, they started telling what they had found on the computers "Well, first of all, we found some sort of journal about those creatures we've been fighting. However, we don't know who wrote it, since no name was written on the documents." Shohei began.

"But we did find out, when these creature became active." Taki continued "You see, after we defeated the Architect the, a signal was sent from him, just before he exploded. And that signal, activated this machine, and produced a certain number of the Kiyome, as they're called, and after that, the machines electronics burned out.".

"But the worst is yet to come. It seems that we haven't seen the full extend of the Kiyomes power. They seem to be able to gain extra strength, and an ability to use their bioelectricity as a weapon, with the help of a simple command from the Architect, and that's where the journal ends." Shohei said.

For a few minutes, everybody was just looking at each other, taking it all in. Nero finally asked a question, that had been nagging him for some time "So, how do we get out of here?".

To answer his question, Taki opened his rider pass, and pulled out a card with the Den-O insignia on it and said "With this." He then opened the buckle, and inserted the card.

"ZETSULINER, COME CLOSER." The belt announced.

**Well, that was it for this second last chapter, hope you enjoyed it. If you got any questions for my story so far, feel free to drop a line in my reviews.**

**Keep to your path of winning, I'm outta here.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Riders Unite:**

The Architect was furious. After giving the command, to release the true power of the Kiyome. He had ordered them to tear down the doors to the underground structure, and bring him the riders heads, and yet, they the Kiyome had returned without anything, and they had told him that there wasn't anybody inside the structure "How could they have escaped, there is no other way out of there?" The Architect asked himself.

"Maybe I can give you the answer to that." A voice said behind the Architect.

The Architect turned around, and was greeted by sight of 9 angry riders, of which 8 were in rider form. The one who wasn't transformed, was none other than Taki, his was bandaged, and in his hand he held the belt of Inochi "How did you get out of there?" The Architect asked, not showing any sign of being scared.

"Let's just say that you didn't destroy Zetsu-O completely, but now we will destroy you once and for all." Taki said, and attached the belt to his waist. He pulled out a card, from the cardholder on the side of the belt, which had a golden eternity symbol on it "Henshin." Taki said, before he swiped the card through the card reader.

"INOCHI ACTIVATE." The belt announced. A bright light came from the white gem, that was embed into the belt. When the light subsided, Taki was dressed in a white suit, and white armor with gold markings on it, that looked like a cross between a rhinoceros beetle and a grasshopper. He drew a card, with a golden sword on it, from the small black box on his wrist, and swiped it through the buckle reader, making it announce "SWORD OF LIFE.".

A long, white and gold colored sword, with a round blocker materialized in front of him. He grapped the sword, and pointed it at the Architect, and said "Now, we'll make sure you stay dead this time.".

The Architect gave the riders a short laugh before he said "You think I will let you kill me so easily." He snapped his fingers, and the Kiyome stepped in front of him "Kill them." The Architect said, and started to walk away.

The Kiyome started charging up for an energy attack, to electrocute the riders, when they suddenly heard someone yelling "Yihaaaaah." behind them. The Kiyome turned around, only to be shot down by a volley of lasers. It was Travis Triton, together with Jack Ryker and Kamen Rider Chalice, who had finally showed up, but luckily it was the good kind of late show up.

"Double T, Sensei!" Nero yelled happily.

"Well, now that the cavalry is here, let's get this job done!" Taki yelled, and he and the other riders started taking down Kiyome, in any way they could.

Taki quickly cut his way through the wall of Kiyome. When he got through, he turned around, and looked back at his friends. Yuri, who was fighting together with Taryse, had drawn the golden whistle from her belt, and was now dressed in golden armor, with a circle pattern on it, and what looked like 3 golden balls attached to each of her wrists and ankles, and Taryse who had transformed into her survive mode, were fighting as one against the ever oncoming Kiyome. Chad, Chazz and Nero were back to back, fighting like crazy. Shohei, Anakin and Jessie were doing the same at their end of the battle field.

Taki turned away from his friends, and ran in the direction of the Architect. When he caught up to him, he jumped to try and kick him in the back. However, it seem like the Architect had sensed the attack, because he turned around and grapped his leg, and threw him into a pile of rubble, before he stabbed the GaiaCalibur into the ground and yelled "Armageddon Break!" The pile exploded, seemingly leaving no trace behind "At last I got rid of that annoying insect." The Architect said, and began to laugh.

"Don't celebrate before you're sure you've killed the one you wish to kill." A voice said from behind the Architect. He whirled around to see Taki leaning against a half destroyed wall.

"How did you survive that?" The architect asked.

"Well, now that you're going to die, I might as well tell you." Taki said, stepping away from the wall, pulling a card, with a black clock printed on it, from his wrist box as he did so "This little card allows me to use the ability of 'Clock up', but I will not destroy you with this card." He put the card back in the box and drew another one, this one had a golden clock on it "This is the one who will.".

"And how will that kill me?" The Architect asked, as he lowered his sword, he was actually interested in how the belt, the former Zetsu-O was wearing.

As Taki explained to the Architect, how the belt worked, Nero and Jessie broke through the Kiyome horde, thinking Taki would need help, defeating the Architect. But couldn't utter a word, before Taki had swiped the card through the buckle, and the belt announced "TIME TRAP ACTIVATE, POWER UP." A backpack with a pair of glass like wings appeared on his back.

"What the hell." The Architect said, as he looked in horror as the wings started to gather energy, seemingly out of the air around them. When the wings were done gathering energy, Taki pulled the lever on the buckle, and the wings raised, and time started to slow down, and eventually stopped completely.

Taki began walking over to the Architect, It was a little harder than usual, but he was not bent on letting that keep him from doing his job. When he reached the Architect, he pressed the middle of the swords blocker, and a card popped out of its side. He took the card and swiped it through the buckle, making it announce "SWORD CHARGE." He then pulled the lever on the buckle, and white electricity poured into the sword "Now go back to the place where you belong." Taki yelled, and slashed through the Architect, with the charged sword, several times. He then turned, and started walking away. As he walked, the wings on his back stopped glowing, and disappeared, and time started speeding up again.

The Architect saw Taki walking away from him, and thought that this was the right moment to attack. But as soon as he started moving, he started falling apart, and exploded.

Nero and Jessie looked flabbergasted at Taki, as he walked towards them, away from the exploding Architect "What happened?" Jessie asked, but before Taki got to answer, they heard several loud screams coming from where the other riders were fighting. They looked at each other for a brief moment, before they ran off.

When the 3 riders arrived, they saw the most bizarre display, they had ever seen. The Kiyome had melted into one big entity, that looked like 1 huge Kiyome, made out of black and white ink. Taki ran up to Jack and asked "What the hell happened?".

"I don't know, they just suddenly melted, and became that." Jack said, even though you couldn't see it, you could feel how scared the riders were.

After just standing and looking at the monstrosity for a while, Taki looked at his comrades and said "Well, we might as well give it our best." The others looked at as he pulled the lever on the buckle, and white energy started running down his right leg. The others quickly got the idea, and got ready for their final attacks, and soon after, a huge explosion could be seen from miles away.

**2 days later:**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Taki said as he shaked hands with Nero. They were standing in front of Neros uncle Tomcats sandwich shop, where they had finished a last, delicious meal together, and now it was time for the 3 MDF riders to return to Japan.

"Yeah, I guess so. But you will come by visit, right?" Nero said as they ended their handshake.

Taki smiled, and said "Of course I will. Well, see you around guys." He half shouted to the others, before he started walking towards the Zetsuliner, together with Shohei and Yuri.

Yuri was about to go up the stairs, when she remembered something, she had completely forgotten. She turned and ran over to the group, where she pulled Nero into a big, and long kiss "Well, will you look at that." Shohei said, as he tapped Taki on the shoulder. They first looked at Nero and Yuri, then at themselves, before they started laughing.

Yuri finally ended the kiss, and whispered in Neros ear "Thanks for the saving." She then ran back to the train. She looked up at her superiors, which stood in the door, with big smiles on their faces "What?" She asked, since she could tell that the smiles were directed at her.

"Nothing." Taki and Shohei said innocently, like 2 small boys, who knew they were doing something they weren't supposed to do.

"Boys." Yuri said as got into the train, she looked at her comrades for a few seconds, before they laughed a little. They turned towards the door, and winked the others goodbye, before the door closed, and the train drove into the portal, towards its final destination, home.

The end.

**Well, that was that, the final chapter of my story, I hope you've enjoyed this, 'cause this will be last story you will see from me in a long time, that has to do with Tournament Kamen Rider (Unless DJDiddyDog has something he wants me to do). You see, I'm going to dedicate the next year or so, to translate (From Danish to English, yes there it is, I'm a Dane) and finish a Harry Potter story, I started on writing almost 2 years ago. But anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story, as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Keep to your path of winning, I'm outta here.**


End file.
